My Merman Mate
by Mgluvsbl25
Summary: In a world where mermen and mermaids have soul mates, Kagami was lucky enough to see whose his was. The problem is that, Aomine ignores him, Kagami isn't about to lose his mate and will do whatever it takes to make him fall for him, but Kagami doesn't know that Aomine is already in love with him. Mermaid AU. This is YAOI. Aokaga, Kikuro more pairs to come.


Chapter 1: The merman's soul mate

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok I don't know if anyone's done a Mermaid AU for kuroko no basket so now I have. If you think I copied this story from somebody I haven't. I've only combined different ideas from other stories so please no flames yeah. I only want to please Yaoi fans that love this pairing and I haven't read any Aokaga mermaid AU stories. There will be Kikuro, Midotaka, Murahimu, and Akafuri. So yeah, a review would be nice. Anyhow, it's story time.**

* * *

><p>Kagami's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>My breath sped up. I thought the enchanted mirror was all a legend.<p>

My fin moved back and forth.

The mirror in front of me was golden around the edges, but the edges looked like vines intertwining. At the center of the mirror, on the top part were the heads of two snakes and their eyes were clear.

One of them was currently glowing red and the other one was glowing blue.

I looked at it again and a smirking face was on the reflection.

The guy was tan and he had shockingly deep blue eyes, and dark blue hair.

His torso showed and was bare save for one necklace.

It was a black shell. I could see his fin. I gasped.

It was so breathlessly amazing.

It was a deep blue color, when he moved the scales rippled and shined. He had a golden-like belt that was fastened where his torso and tail met.

I looked at my hand but before I could, he disappeared and I was swept away by a strong current. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up gasping and I fell ungracefully on top of my brother, Tatsuya.<p>

Himuro Tatsuya my adoptive brother but he wormed his way into my heart and I now love him like a real brother.

He groaned and his eyes started to flutter open.

"Shit" I cussed softly.

"Taiga, what did I tell you about your language" Tatsuya slightly scolded me.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake anyone up" I sheepishly whispered back.

I was in the room that my four brothers and I shared.

He mumbled something else but soon fell asleep.

He was a beautiful merman for sure as well as my other brothers.

He had a black tail that shimmered beautifully when he moved. Trails of small purple jewels were on his naval and they went down to where the fins and tails met. He wore a ring as a necklace; it was the same as mine.

He was always having mermaids and mermen bowing to him and willing to be his mate.

To say that I was not jealous would make me the biggest liar in Seirin's Kingdom.

My other brother was napping on a hammock that was made of seaweed.

He was Takao Kazunari, the prankster out of all of us.

He had a brownish-black tail, on his wrists were golden bracelets, they had a few small pearls hanging from small threads. He had small golden jewels that were shaped like small trails of water. They started where his torso and tail met and ended where his tail and fins met.

They were only on the left side. On his neck he wore a thin gold necklace with a small single white pearl.

I felt more connected with him because he was like me, not having anyone fawn or gush over us like Tatsuya.

My third brother was sleeping in his shell, curled up and with a blue silk-looking blanket covering him.

He was Kuroko Tetsuya, he was the quietest and calmest in our group, but when he got mad…

I shivered I'd rather not think about it.

He had a light blue tail that had a tail bracelet. The bracelet had small white pearls it was fastened where his tail and fins met.

He had a white pearl necklace with a medium white shell that had light pink at the edge. The shell was in the middle and the pearls were small and led to the shell.

He had his own small fan club, it was truly unbelievable.

Last but not least my other brother was in the corner sleeping on his bed and had a few stuffed angel fish. He was covered in a red blanket.

He had a brown tail. He had small diamonds that trailed from his right side and it curved a bit where his tail and fins met. He had a black pearl necklace. It was medium sized and was the only pearl on the necklace.

He was like Kazunari and I. It was really depressing how no one really has interest in any of us three.

I sighed and saw small bubbles form by my mouth.

I looked at my tail; it was a crimson color and had orange vine-like patterns. I wore the same necklace as Tatsuya wore.

I was wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice my cousin blare the horn, more like an alarm.

My heart skipped a beat and I shook with shock.

She was Riko Aida, my cousin.

She had a golden tail with a chain trailing to her chest; the chain was fastened to the golden cloth she used to cover her chest. She wore a golden necklace with a medium-sized ruby.

"For the love of mer, did you try to provoke me a heart attack" I breathlessly spat.

She giggled.

"Well you were so wrapped up in your thoughts, I couldn't resist" she said as she smirked.

I slightly glared at her.

She put her hands up like she was surrendering.

"Anyways, I came to inform you guys that it's time for your swim in the city" she said.

I groaned. I totally forgot about it.

The royal tailor came in and fussed over us.

We were done within an hour at most.

We were in the city and I gazed in wonder. I would never get tired of the scenery.

Tetsuya slightly gasped and swam away from us, naturally we followed him.

He dipped into an alley way. Near the entrance was a little merboy battered and bleeding. My eyes widened and I swam close to him.

"I'll carry him" I spoke to Tetsuya.

He nodded and I picked up the little merboy. He was light.

We swam to our father and mother.

"Taiga, what is the meaning of this" he gestured to the merboy.

"We found him like this" I responded.

"Can we keep him" Tetsuya pleaded quietly.

"You can't keep a merboy, but I suppose we can take him in" my father said while chuckling a bit.

"Thank you, father" Tetsuya said while beaming. I slightly smiled as did the rest of my brothers.

"Well we should go back now and give the merboy some treatment" my mother said in a kind voice.

We swam back to the palace. Father had called the doctor.

He checked over him and gave him medicine for the cuts and bruises.

"He should wake up in a bit, but I've given him some painkillers, he should be fine." The doctor said in a kind voice.

We smiled gratefully to her. She smiled back and swam away.

* * *

><p><em>Few hours later<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey, he's waking up" I said excitedly.<p>

The merboy groaned a bit.

Tetsuya immediately swam towards him.

I studied the merboy a bit more.

He had a white tail with black vine-like trails. He had two small black pearl earrings. He had white hair with black highlights. He was a cute one.

He sat up and looked around wildly.

There was something about his eyes.

"Hey, don't you think those eyes seem I don't know, kind of familiar" I questioned.

"Now that you mention it, they do" Riko said curiously.

"Ne, ne, they look like Tet-chan's eyes" Kazunari said while muffling his snickers.

"They do" Kouki said in agreement while trying to mask his laughter.

"You haven't gotten any one pregnant have you, Tetsuya" Tatsuya said while laughing a bit.

Kuroko blanched.

"Of course I haven't" Tetsuya said in disbelief.

We laughed a bit more as they both stared at us in confusion with the same eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it guys, please leave a review. If you haven't figured out whom the merboy is, its number two. I made him human, well more like a merboy. I hope you guys enjoy this and sorry for cutting in short, but my keyboard needs new batteries and I'm barely finishing typing. Until next time.**


End file.
